Fate (One-shot)
by Kami-sama-in-wonderland
Summary: 1775-1783. Guerre d'indépendance des Etats-Unis. La bataille faisait rage. T'en rappelles tu ?


**_1775-1783_**

_Amérique_,

J'ai toujours pensé que conquérir des terres étaient la chose la plus importante pour moi. Agrandir ce territoire, élargir mon armée et battre définitivement France.

Pourtant, à ce jour, je ne me rappelle pas avoir désiré t'asservir. Tu était une part de moi même, suffisamment présente pour que la question ne se pose pas. Soyons sincères. Aucun de nous deux n'avait idée de ce qu'il se passerait. Tu avais accepté ma main tendu au détriment de mon ennemi. Pourtant, il avait tout. Mais ce choix fut radical. Une sorte de renaissance.

Insouciant et jeune. Je t'ai demandé de vite grandir, de vite te faire une place dans ce monde sans savoir que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour me préparer à mon échec. Tu n'as pas tardé. A peine ai-je ouvert les yeux que tu me surplombais, appelant mon nom en riant.

« Ingilisuu~ »

Que pouvais-je faire à part sourire et te renvoyer ce salut ?

Je sais bien que tu gardes encore ce jouet. Tu l'avais tant désirer. Un soldat flamboyant. Qui aurait-crû que tu porterais cette tenue toi aussi. Que tu te dresserais en demandant ton indépendance ?

Il pleuvait ce jour là. Mes troupes avaient été décimées par ton armée et chaque pas dans la boue semblait me retenir dans une quête impossible. Que faisais-je en m'interposant ? De quel droit je me montrais aujourd'hui ? Si tu n'avais pas tendu cette main. Ce lien fraternel...Non, ce lien qui me poussait à cacher mes sentiments. Que dirais-tu en me voyant ?

Ton regard était froid et déterminé. La lueur que tu avais le premier jour, le soleil et ton sourire. Tout cela avait disparu. Emporté par les fusils et cette pluie incessante.

Mais maintenant que je suis face à toi, que nous avons nos dernières forces, qu'allons nous faire ?

Tu as parlé le premier America. Tes mots n'étaient pas du hasard et ce n'est pas cent ans plus tôt que je les avais crains. Non, c'était à l'aube du premier matin. J'avais peur qu'en acceptant cette mains, tu me craches à la figure ce discours que j'écoute à présent.

« Écoute Angleterre. J'ai décidé de gagner ma liberté. Je ne suis plus un enfant en encore moins ton petit frère ! Dès maintenant... Je prend mon indépendance envers toi ! »

J'en perds mes mots. Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi si maintenant tu te révoltes ? Pourquoi n'est-tu pas allé vers France. Pourquoi n'est-ce-pas contre lui que tu te retournes maintenant ?

Empoignant mon fusil maintenant vidé, j'ai foncé, lame tendue. Je savais que tu allés bloquer. Comme si je pouvais te tuer imbécile...

« Je ne l'accepte pas ! »

Ton arme est tombé à terre. Son rebond dans la boue fit tressauter mon cœur. Oui, tu es vraiment un idiot. Ma respiration haletant était mon seul bouclier contre les larmes qui montaient. Mais c'est la colère de mes paroles qui prit le dessus. Stupide Amérique...

« Voilà pourquoi tu n'arrives à rien... Tu es trop naïf. Crétin ! »

Tous les fusils se tournèrent vers moi. « Feu ! » Cette ribambelle d'uniforme bleus. Tu l'avais choisi comme ce soldat de bois ? Ton armée m'apparut comme un coffre à jouets ouvert et mal rangé duquel les soldats de plombs vrillaient l'air de leur porte-baïonnette. Mais pourquoi tu ne ripostes pas ?!

Ton air surpris quand j'ai baissé mon arme confirme mes dires. Tu restes le même.

« Comme si j'allais le faire, imbécile. »

Mes genoux me trahirent et je me laissais choir sur le sol.

« Merde... Pourquoi... ? »

Cette main que tu avais prise cachait mes larmes face à ton désarroi. Mon corps secoué de sanglots. Je devais te paraître bien petit Amérique non ? Toi qui avait l'habitude de tendre les bras vers moi.

« Angleterre... »

Oui, cette unique mains qui te disait « Rentrons ». Tu acquiesçais en souriant et nous partions...Ensemble.

« Tu étais pourtant si grand, Angleterre... »

Maintenant, seule la pluie effacera ces marques. Je doutes que tu me revoies. Mais cette lettre, tu la garderas n'est-ce-pas ? Car après-tout, ce sera la seule preuve de mon passage sur cette Terre.

Ah. Une dernière chose. Amérique. Cela fait mille an que je n'ai cessé de t'aimer...

_**Arthur F. Kirlkand.**_


End file.
